


Primal

by MoonChilde



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonChilde/pseuds/MoonChilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote, Stiles is a werewolf but for a moment he wishes he wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primal

Stiles stood at the edge of a cliff teetering back and forth.

All he had to do was lean forward.

Just a little bit and his world would change drastically.

Yet a howl sounded behind him and he froze.

Stiles' world shifted back into place.

The splash of green below the cliff turned gray.

A feral smile tainted his pouty, pink lips.

His beautiful golden brown eyes flickered to a bright, unnatural red.

Stiles flung his head back and howled.

A long deafening echo followed his answer.

He took off into the woods behind him.

Stiles swerved around trees and jumped over fallen logs.

Joyous laughter rang out through the silence.

Yellow eyes darkened in anticipation.

For a moment Stiles had forgotten who he was.

For a moment he wanted to be different.

For a moment he let his curiosity control him.

He was a beast, he could not be tamed.

He was wild, a cage did not appeal to him.

He wanted a mate, not a master.

He would continue the search.

He wouldn't give up again.

Stiles was an Alpha and only another Alpha deserved him.

He was Primal!


End file.
